First Kiss In The Starlight
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: Heero Relena fic. Please read and review


First Kiss in the Starlight

Hey! I'm back with a RDxHY fic. Takes place after the Endless Waltz, and it's kinda short once you take out the song. The song is from Sailor Moon. It's called "Kissing in the Starlight". Most of the songs in Sailor Moon works good with other anime. The song is Sailor Jupiter's *cough lesbian*. No offense Sailor Jupiter fans. Okay please enjoy, and I don't own.

**************************************************************************************

Kiss the Starlight Kiss the Moonlight

Kiss the Starlight Kiss the Moonlight

Under the shining arch 

I was gazing at you

It was a long time ago

but still you are in my heart

Don't let me go.

Shining Starlight Rain

Look at me, Please!

So that I can surely be myself

Even at a lonely night

Mysterious Moonlight Rain

Push on my back

In the town outside

There is a brilliant, wonderful time.

**************************************************************************************

They walked outside into the park. Relena stole a quick glance at Heero, but he seemed to recover from fainting. Remember, he can take care of himself, Relena bitterly reminded herself. But she still wish she could help him, be with him. Relena had fallen in love with him from the moment she saw him. He was always so intense, and she could always see through his beautiful dark-blue eyes. But he doesn't need you, her inner voice reminded. She shook her head, and sat on a park bench. He looked at her, and nodded his head. * "Why did you stay in my country?" she asked, a small smile on her face. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused. "Whenever I tried to keep you here, you would always run away. But you protect me and give hope to people you meet," she replied. * Rain started to fall, and Relena looked up at the sky, basking in the shower. She saw Heero strangely staring at her. "Heero, are you okay, now?" she asked, not knowing what to say. "Yes, I am. I better go now," he quietly said. She almost saw a flash of regret in his eye. "Stop," she quietly said, and he sat down to look at her.

**************************************************************************************

Kiss the Starlight Kiss the Moonlight

Kiss the Starlight Kiss the Moonlight

I won't forget the power of eyes

Which is stronger than the moody future

The moment which I had to you

Is going to help me as a strong power

Shining Starlight Rain

Look at me, Please!

Smile, voice, and everything

will be more attractive that the park yesterday

Mysterious Moonlight Rain

Push on my back

Truth seems to be coming here.

**************************************************************************************

"Heero, please don't leave," she began. she looked into his expressionless eyes, and saw pain in them. "Heero, I need you. I've loved you the moment I saw your eyes. I would die for you," she continued, tears mingling with the rain falling on her cheeks. "Relena," he said, wiping the tears away. Relena gave him a bitter smile. "Damn it! Why couldn't I have falling in love with someone else. What am I talking about, pouring my heart out. You're the Perfect Soldier. That's one of the other things I love about you. You are just so focused, and you can do anything. All I do is talk about peace."Relena turned her head away from Heero, and her body shook with sobs. He got up from his chair, and walked over to face Relena. He kneeled down, and looked into his eyes. His dark brown hair, was framing his face, and his eyes seemed even bluer and they looked like they were filled with.. tears? "Relena. I can't stay. I have to go," he quietly said. Relena nodded her head. "I understand," she softly said. Heero cupped her chin, and kissed her. "I love you, too," he murmured.

**************************************************************************************

Shining Starlight Rain

Look at me, Please!

So that I can surely be myself

Even at a lonely night

Mysterious Moonlight Rain

Push on my back

In the town outside

There is a brilliant, wonderful time

**************************************************************************************

After the kiss ended, he gave her a bittersweet smile. "Heero, I need you," she begged, not wanting him to leave. "I know, Relena, but it's hard, so hard," Heero replied. "Promise me, you'll come back. Promise you'll come back to me" She closed her eyes after he nodded, and opened them again. He was gone. "Just like old times," she whispered. "I'll wait for you, Heero," Relena promised into the wind. Relena went inside, and dried of for the conference. When we meet, Heero, I'll be ready for you. I will, she pledged. A sad, but determined smile came onto her face, and Relena knew everything would work out. She looked outside the window and saw a rainbow. "I guess you agree also," she murmured.

**************************************************************************************

Starlight Rain Moonlight Rain

Starlight Rain

**************************************************************************************

Author Notes: I really like this fic. Thsi actually made me cry. No lie. Well, as you can tell, it does take place after the Endless Waltz. In fact, I bet this happened. This is just the part they didn't want to tell anyone, not even the Japanese. They didn't want to couple Heero and Relena because they wanted to keep everyone guessing, 'cause you saw the way he looked at Relena when she was speaking. Okay, well please review.


End file.
